Brushes and Medicines
Overview Here's a quick how-to guide for Brushes, Medicine, Tools (also known as "Weapons " or "Armor ") and some of those food items that can be placed on your garden floor. All of these can help your hime's growth by icreasing their stats and make then stronger! Using these on your himes can permanently boost their stats. All of the above mentioned things will add to the Stat Caps which comprises of : the Medicine Cap and the Element Cap *'Q: What about unity... will the stats I have increased on my hime carry over?' *A: Yes, these stats are 100% transferable... both the med stat and the element stat. a)The base Hime who is UNITY'd ''will maintain 100% of her stats: ''All of her bonus stats will show on the newly created Hime. b)You must be careful though: if you've purchased Element Cap Release on your main, you will need to purchase Element Cap Release for you target Hime before you proceed. As is the case in Five Element Awakening. c)Or if you've ranked up your main (+1, +2) these won't all transfer to your newly created +0 hime if she's fully brushed first. d)Stats on the secondary Unity Hime (the smaller one in the picture on the right) will not carry over. Medicine Medicine can be acquired from the Pharmacy after you have placed it in your garden. Leveling up your pharmacy will make different kinds of medicine available as well. Medicine can also be acquired from the Farm *Medicine can increase all the primary stats except for Favorability (IMP). *To unlock access to Recovery medicine you need to have leveled up your Pharmacy once. To unlock HP (Hit Points) medicine you need to level it up a second time. Tip: 'You may also buy and place (simultaneously with your regular Pharmacy) 1x Pharmacy of Orihime from the shop for 20,000 Silver. The Pharmacy of Orihime will disappear after it has dispensed medicine 3 times. But this type of medicine is now also available on the Farm . '''For more Medicine Troubleshooting and Tips see Medicine Cap ' *If you are having trouble getting your hime to eat medicines, there's an easy solution. Use garden objects to make a '''small enclosure or cage. This way, you can also guarantee the right hime eats the medicine you want. ex:( Vampire and Sphinx can both be 'forced' to 'eat' but Vampire cannot steal from Sphinx because of fence.) *'Tip: 'When you make your hime 3/4 of her Hp, she'll eat medicine constantly, She'll eat a stack of 10 medicine in less than 15 seconds, no "sweet spot" required' @Geros™' *When done (eating meds) you will get the floating message of '+STAT' and '-10 IMP' over your hime's head (Orihime medicine removes '-15 IMP') - Don't worry about losing IMP too much, it's not a very important stat and can be regained quickly. You can easily gain 1 IMP per Training Cave run or by eating certain drops from event dungeons. * Although IMP decreases when consuming medicine, it is possible for hime with 0 IMP to eat medicine and acquire stats without the IMP loss. (Credit to @jamie_1318) *Stats gained from medicine are permanently applied to your hime. And they preserve after unities if the hime is used as the main unitying hime. (See Overview and photo at top of page) 'Medicine' Stat The medicine stat will turn orange when your hime has reached her limit. It is the number before the () e.g.:0(0) = Med Stat(Element Stat) Note*: Brush of Stat and Medicine are basically the same thing: they both add to the Med Stat as well as do Tools such as Weapons and Armor and other food items that can be placed on your garden floor such as Sweet Potato or Roast Duck. For a Brush of Stat explanation see below: (Brush Troubleshooting) or take a look at Combine. Extra Note*: Medicine Stats can be counted as Stats gained from leveling Hime's. E.g.: a Lv 1 Hime can be Med-ed to have stats equal to a Lv 10 Version of itself while maintaining 1 AP Cost (Best approach for +1's, lv 10 Hime for Double Skill Slots, 2Cost, for Cho's/VSxR +1's lv 20 for Triple Skill Slot, 4 Cost) Brushes The Brush Guide is accurate, yet incomplete. It is currently missing some in-depth information that will be added soon! 'key points to be added: how to acquire specific brushes, which special brushes drop where, etc tbc ] Brushes can be invaluable to you as a player, because they are so very useful - but they ''can also be hard to acquire, or limited in quantity, or take a long time to create.) *'''Q: So what are Brushes and what are they for? *'A:' Brushes are Boost Items or Level Up Items but also they can be Consumed Items that can aid in making your team of Himes much more powerful. For a List of Current Brushes s'ee Types of Brushes *'Q: What is the difference between Brush of Stat and Brush of Element? *'A: '''These are different yet do very similar things. a) Brush of Stat increases the stats by +1, +3, or +4 and applies to the 'Medicine Cap' b) Brush of Element increases the stats by +3, +10, +15, +20 or +30 and applies to the 'Element Cap' c) Each of these has a limit, or Stat Cap that depends on each hime's tier or type, which is explained HERE. '''Note*' Brush of Element is usually made by sacrificing himes, Also.:0(0) = Brush of Stat applies here(Brush of Element applies here) Troubleshooting and Tips Don't get confused and think that any Brush Item given to a Hime will add to the Element Stat. This is not true. 1) A Brush of Stat such as: *Brush of Strength *Brush of Defense *Brush of Life *Brush of Speed Adds to the Medicine Cap in the same way that any Meds from the Pharmacy or Farm will add to the Med Stat. 'Getting Brushes' There have been a few special events where brushes were gifted to players for various landmarks and achievements in-game. So it's quite likely there will be some more of these free brushes in future... but you want brushes now, right? So here's how to get them: *'Brush of Training: '''1000 EXP Brushes can be found as rare random drops in many Dungeons. There seems to be a slightly higher chance of acquiring them by running the Daily Dungeon. Sometimes a Hime who has returned from Garden Exploration will bring you a Brush of Training as a prize for the 24 hour Exploration. 3000 EXP Brushes are ''always ''rewarded to any player who attacks and participates in the defeat of a Random Encounter Boss. *'Brush of Stat: Sometimes these can be found as random rewards in various dungeons, usually in small amounts such as +1 or +3. It's also possible to get the smaller stat Brushes as the reward for 24hr Garden Exploration. *'Brush of Element: '''Also may be found in dungeons or created... see Element Brushes *'Brush of Unity: 'Sold in the Shop under the Boost tab for 7000 silver. *'Brush of Maturity: 'This brush is to get it as a rare drop when completing one of the more difficult dungeons currently in the game - Demon Lair or available in Trials. *'Brush of Hime: 'These can be purchased in the Shop by using Silver. Tools So what about 'Tools'? These ('Weapons ' and 'Armor ') are referred to as tools because despite the vague name, that is what most of them actually look like. *Tools work in exactly the same way as Medicine: they need to be placed on the garden floor (preferably in a cage) *You can get Tools as rewards in many dungeons but especially the Daily Dungeon. They appear as Bows, Books, Spears and Swords. Or as Gauntlets, Headbands, Shin Guards, Breastplates, and Ebshi. *Tools only benefit their aligned Hime type -' ''' Bows, Sword, Axes, and Spears can only be used by their respective Hime type. '''Books can be used by both Magic and Recovery Himes. Gauntlet, Headbands, Shin Guards, and Breastplates by their respective Hime type. Eboshi can be used by both Magic and Recovery Himes. *Look at your in- game Catalogue: Boost Items/Weapon,Scroll to tell which of your Himes is compatible/pleased and able to 'eat' each item * Roll your cursor over to see amount of stat / probablity each type will give. (Weapons boost Atk stats, Armor boosts Def stat.) Category:Guides